1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for detecting touch spot of touch panel, particularly, to a method for detecting touch spot of surface capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, capacitive touch panels having a high sensitivity are very popular. The capacitive touch panel commonly includes a transparent conductive layer and four electrodes respectively disposed on four corners of the transparent conductive layer. Voltage is applied on the transparent conductive layer by the four electrodes to form an equipotential plane. If a touch object (e.g. a bare finger or a conductive pen) touches the surface of the capacitive touch panel, a coupling capacity is formed between the touch object and the capacitive touch panel, and a current is generated between each electrode and the touch spot. The current value is proportional to a distance between each electrode and the touch spot. Thus, the location of the touch spot can be calculated according to a relation of the distance between each electrode and the touch spot and the corresponding current value.
However, an accuracy of detecting the location of the touch spot by the above method is low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for accurately detecting the touch spot of the capacitive touch panel.